CCOTD (COMEDY CLIP OF THE DAY)
by SophYAY
Summary: Short stories about TAWOG
1. Chapter 1 part one

CCOTD WEB MADNESS (COMEDY CLIP OF THE DAY)

Soph: hey check this out

Jess: yeah

Soph:*shows a clip of a person failing a stunt then laughs at end*

Jess: *laughs* lets write in the comments 'LOL'

Soph: yeah allow me *writes in comments LOL*

Luke (my bro): *walks in* wazzup guys?

Soph: *watches a video and didn't hear her bro* EPIC FAILURE!

Luke: huh? *sees screen and Soph was just playing the same clip over and over again LOL that's me!* ok? ill just go away now... *goes away*

Soph: *smiles really big* is he gone?

Jess: *looks where Luke was* um...yeah

Soph: good...let's do a stunt and post it on the internet!

Jess: ok?

A WHILE LATER

Soph: aww...why did we do this its EPIC FAILURE!

Jess: i guess you have learned your lesson...

Soph: lets do it again!

Jess: or maybe not...

ok guys that's all be sure to read more!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: hey guys so i deleted the last chapter two and decieded to do a new one even though it was like 2 years since i published it... sorry!

Audience:just redeem yourself by doing this chapter already!

...xxxxx...

Chap 1 part two (or just chap two!)

Gumball and Darwin are watching a video online.

Video:

A brunette girl is taping cardboard on her arms.

"Oh my gosh what are you thinking of doing!" Another girl with blonde hair shouted at her friend, like she was mad.

"Uh, what does it look like im doing, im taping cardboard to my arms for wings" the brunette said in a duh voice. The blonde then started to wave her arms about like she's in a tantrum.

"Are you serious! You'll die!" She yells yet again. The brunette shrugged.

"That's kind of the point..." she says in a very serious manner. The blonde gasped and covered her hands over her mouth, her eyes filling with tears at her friend's insensitive remark. Then the brunette began grinning, widely.

"SIKE!" The brunette shots at the top of her voice. The blonde face palmed add she realised it was probably a late April fools prank.

The video then changes to the brunette at the edge of a cliff and the blond is nowhere to be seen. But due to the camera's shakiness, you can tell the blonde is holding behind it.

"Are you sure about this, i mean we can turn back. " The blonde says. She was concerned for her friend.

"Yeah I'm sure, i didn't climb that mountain for nothing you know! " the brunette called back. The blonde realised that there was no way she could convince the brunette from turning back so she quit trying, but she was still very concerned.

"Here i go! Three...Two...One..." at the count of three the brunette jumped. She flapped her 'wins' rapidly, but it was no use, the air forced her down and she fell into some trees and, eventually, the ground. By this time you could guess that she was badly hurt with at least one thing broken.

The video changes to the brunette in hospital, with her cardboard wings off. But with a cast on her left arm.

"Ow... everything hurts..." she complained.

"That will teach you..." a voice behind the camera, the blonde's, said. The brunette then grinned and had a sparkle in her eyes.

"But it was worth it! " the camera shook alittle and the audience could only guess what the blonde did. (She face palmed!)

"Ok so next time we need a light material, but also strong enough for the air, oooo we can use feathers, feathers will definitely work! " the brunette started chatting nonsense.

Video ends.

Gumball and Darwin looked at each other and started laughing.

"Man these two are idiots!" Gumball yells in laughter.

"Yeah!" Darwin agreed, wiping a tear from his eye. Ate a while they stopped, realisation dawned on them.

"Hey that's something what we would do! !" The two yelled in unison

End of part 2.

Me: thanks for actually reading this. More chapters to come plz review. Oh and i changed my writing. (I usually write in script cause it's easier) i just couldn't be bothered with my other writing style, even though it's easier. So this ends chapter two... or part two... bye


	3. Chapter 3

Me: hey guys! So i haven't really got much to say... except that i might be redoing the first chapter, since it didn't quite match the second one much and because its in script... anywho DISCLAIMER GUY!

Disclaimer guy: sheesh... im here im here. The Amazing World Of Gumball is not owned by Soph or me.

...

Gumball was sitting on the couch, playing a video game.

Suddenly, the phone rang and Gumball had a life or death option. Answer the phone, or beat the level he was suck on for a month. Obviously he went for the second option. "Eh, I'll just ignore it..."

The phone went silent. After a while it started to ring again, annoying Gumball.

"I'm still not gonna answer it..."

The phone went silent once again. In a few minutes it started ringing again, much to Gumballs disappointment.

"Im not gonna answer it..."

Suddenly, a loud murderous voice can be heard.

"Answer the call, or I'll-" the phone started.

"Youll what?" Gumball dared.

"I'll murder you!" The phone shouted.

Gumball then started laughing and couldn't stop.

"Oh, ha ha and what could a haha phone haha like you haha do to haha me haha!" Gumball laughed.

The phone grew irritated by his remark.

"Oh, you asked for it!" The phone yelled.

He then popped of the wall and flew in the sky and transformed. He looked like a phone, but he had chainsaw-like wepons on him. Almost like Transformers and G-force combined.

"Uh-oh..." Gumball muttered as he ran away screaming.

The phone was chasing after him.

"You could at least answer the call!" He yelled out after the blue cat.

Just then Darwin appeared coming through the door. Once he saw the chaos he stepped back outside.

...

Me: thanks for reading this chapter! Bye!


End file.
